pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
BW001: In the Shadow of Zekrom!
Best Wishes! |jsongs2 =Fanfare of the Heart |songs =Black & White (song) Black & White |guest =Professor Juniper, Trip |machars =Ash |rchars =Iris, Jessie, James, Giovanni, Trip, Delia Ketchum, Matori |pchars =Ash's Pikachu, Iris' Axew, Team Rocket's Meowth, Giovanni's Persian, Zekrom, Alomomola, Reshiram, Trip's Snivy, Deerling, Pidove, Patrat, Swanna, Minccino, Tepig, Professor Juniper's Oshawott |local =Nuvema Town |major =Ash, Pikachu and Team Rocket came to Unova. Ash meets Professor Juniper. Ash meets Trip, his rival. Trip receives a Snivy. Iris is revealed to have an Axew. |michars =Professor Juniper's assistants, Airport employees, Citizens }} is the 1st episode of Pokémon: Black & White. Synopsis Ash and Pikachu arrive to Unova and see many new Pokémon. Team Rocket also came and attempts to steal Pikachu. However, a strange Pokémon named Zekrom hits Pikachu with a lightning. After meeting up with Prof. Juniper, Ash, Delia and Oak come to her lab in Nuvema Town. A new trainer name Trip comes to pick a new Pokémon. Slightly curious about Pikachu, Trip challenges Ash to a battle. Surprisingly, Pikachu is unable to use electric attacks Episode Plot The Pokémon world: a world populated by beings in sky, water and earth. One particular trainer, named Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town, hopes to become a Pokémon Master. He and Pikachu prepare to go with Ash's mom on a trip. She comes and sets his hat. Outside, they meet up with Prof. Oak, who is dressed as a tourist. He tells they are going to Unova, so Ash and Delia enter the car. Meanwhile, Team Rocket reports to their master, reciting their goal is to capture Pokémon to rule the entire world. Giovanni orders them to go to Unova for a special task. Giovanni's secretary comes and reports there is an organization in Unova, so Giovanni tells once the trio starts acting, the organization will reveal themselves. As Ash admires the view from the plane, Team Rocket see their enemy is here and plan on catching Pikachu. Oak tells Ash there are many Pokémon in Unova that have not been seen in any other region. After a while, Ash sees the Unova region. After they land, Oak and Delia walk away, while Pikachu moves and feels something. A Pokémon dives out, so Ash and Pikachu go to check it out. As Ash and Pikachu gaze at a strange thunderstorm, Team Rocket captures Pikachu. The latter uses Thunderbolt, but the attack is negated. Suddenly, the thunderstorm appears and a lighting hits, causing Team Rocket to be sent away, while Pikachu gets hit by lightning. Pikachu hits back, revealing a mysterious Pokémon. A young girl and Axew observe the event and go to check it out as she swings on the vines. The mysterious Pokémon disappears, knocking Ash and Pikachu off with a lightning. Delia and Oak come and Ash claims he saw a Pokémon causing the thunderstorm. Oak gets approached by Prof. Juniper and introduces her to Ash. They ride a car to Juniper's lab, while Ash sees many new Pokémon. Juniper tells Oak she will ask him many questions about Kanto Pokémon, since they are rare around Unova, including Pikachu. They arrive to Nuvema Town and come to her lab. Soon, Pikachu gets scanned and Juniper sees nothing too troublesome, though Juniper would like new tests on him. Her assistant comes and reports a new trainer is to pick their first Pokémon. Juniper and Ash come to Trip, the newest trainer. Ash bets Trip couldn't sleep last night and remembers feeling that way. Juniper introduces Trip to Ash, from Pallet Town. Trip smiles, knowing Ash came from boonies. Juniper sends the starter Pokémon: Tepig the Fire-type, Oshawott the Water-type, and Snivy the Grass-type. Ash knows it is a tough decision, but Trip reminds him he is deciding. Trip takes a photo and chooses Snivy, causing Oshawott to be devastated. Juniper gives Trip five Poké Balls and Snivy's Poké Ball. Trip calls Snivy back and is wished luck on the journey. Ash asks Trip if he is going after Gym Battles. Trip responds that they are a challenge to any trainer, so Ash sees this method is alike in the Kanto region. Pikachu comes to Ash, so Trip takes photos of him, as a Pikachu in Unova is a big thing. Ash does not think so, as it is his buddy, whom he traveled around. Trip wonders if it is strong and decides to challenge Ash to test them. Trip sends Snivy against Pikachu. Trip takes more pictures, as he wants to record his journey. Meanwhile, Oshawott observes. Pikachu starts with Quick Attack, hitting Snivy, who retaliates with Tackle. Pikachu dodges the attack and goes to use Thunderbolt, but is unable and gets tackled. Pikachu tries to use Thunderbolt, but fails again. Pikachu uses Volt Tackle, but fails and gets exhausted instead, making Ash worried. Trip wonders if this is a strategy. Pikachu uses Iron Tail, but Snivy dodges. The latter uses Leaf Tornado, engulfing Pikachu and bashing it on the floor, defeating it. Trip is pleased he choose Snivy and calls it back, then taunts Ash. Later, Juniper sees Pikachu received an overload and cannot use electric moves. Suddenly, the system gets foiled and Pikachu begins to be electrified, as the thunderstorm approaches. The girl with Axew observes as the thunderstorm releases a lightning, which hits Pikachu. Juniper sees the thundercloud and suspects Zekrom, a legendary Pokémon, is here. Juniper says Zekrom watches over the people and its thunderstorm judges anyone, as pillars of the sky. Ash, Oak, Juniper and Delia watch as Pikachu releases a lot of electricity. Debuts Character *Professor Juniper *Trip *Iris Pokémon *Snivy (Trip's) *Tepig (Prof. Juniper's) *Oshawott (Prof. Juniper's) *Patrat *Pidove *Minccino *Swanna *Deerling (Spring Forme) *Alomomola *Axew (Iris') *Reshiram (explanation) *Zekrom Item Unova Pokédex Move Leaf Tornado Trivia * Several of the items in Ash's bedroom at the beginning of the episode are those he received during his travels through Sinnoh: ** The Soothe Bells he received after winning the Hearthome City Tag Battle Competition in Smells Like Team Spirit!. ** The Focus Band he was given at the end of Bibarel Gnaws Best!. ** The wooden model of a Teddiursa he was given as a gift from May in A Full Course Tag Battle!. ** The diploma he received for attending the Pokémon Summer Academy in One Team, Two Team, Red Team, Blue Team!. ** The certificate he received for winning the Squallville PokéRinger competition in Pursuing a Lofty Goal!. ** The trophy he was awarded by Palmer for winning the Festival Battle Challenge in Challenging a Towering Figure!. *"Who's that Pokémon?" returns after being on hiatus since the end of season 6, and the first of many of these is the new Unova region Flying-Type Pokémon Pidove. *The Deerling in this episode were in Spring Form indicating that the episode takes place in springtime. *Lisa Ortiz returns as a regular for the BW series providing the voice of Oshawott as well as the voice of the Pokédex. *Marc Thompson returns to voice Tepig, while Jason Griffith also returns to do the voice of Trip's Snivy. *The flight number Ash took from Kanto to Unova was "Flight 151" referencing the original 151 Pokémon. *Like the first Pokémon: Advanced episode, Get the Show on the Road!, Pikachu was having problems after absorbing too much electricity. *Like Following A Maiden's Voyage!, a female companion, Dawn, is introduced, but did not join Ash until the next episodes. *The 'Who's that Pokémon?' segment returns as the commercial eyecatch in the English dub. *This is the first appearance of Poke Ball releasing in CGI. Mistakes *When the plane-boat lands, it has a total different colloration than when it is in the air. *Pikachu's ears are at both sides, but in one scene only one of his ears were black and the other one was colored completely yellow. Dub differences The Japanese narrator starts off as they do at the beginning of the series and movies by explaining what 'Pokémon' stands for. The English dub skips the 'Pocket Monsters' explanation part. Gallery Ash and Pikachu are ready for a new adventure BW001 2.jpg Prof. Oak shows up BW001 3.jpg Team Rocket gets a message BW001 4.jpg Ash, Delia and Oak go to the Unova region BW001 5.jpg Pikachu takes the hit from Thunder BW001 6.jpg Professor Juniper introduces herself BW001 7.jpg A boy named Trip appears BW001 8.jpg Juniper sent out Tepig, Snivy and Oshawott, the three starter Pokémon BW001 9.jpg Trip chose Snivy BW001 10.jpg Juniper gives Trip his Pokédex BW001 11.jpg Trip warns Ash Pikachu is a very rare Pokémon to be seen in Unova BW001 12.jpg Trip vs Ash BW001 13.jpg Trip's Snivy VS Ash's Pikachu BW001 14.jpg Pikachu lost the battle BW001 15.jpg Ash is told Pikachu cannot use Electric-type attacks due to the Thunder attack BW001 16.jpg The same cloud shows up again BW001 17.jpg A girl appears, watching the storm BW001 18.jpg Everyone experiences a blackout BW001 19.jpg Pikachu starts emitting too much electricity BW001 20.jpg Dark clouds loom over Nuvema Town }} Category:Episodes in which a main character is introduced Category:Episodes focusing on Ash Category:Episodes focusing on Pikachu Category:Episodes featuring Legendary Pokémon Category:Milestone episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Trip Category:Episodes written by Atsuhiro Tomioka Category:Episodes storyboarded by Norihiko Sudō Category:Episodes storyboarded by Kunihiko Yuyama Category:Episodes directed by Masaru Koyama Category:Episodes directed by Tetsuo Yajima Category:Episodes animated by Izumi Shimura Category:Episodes animated by Mizuho Tajima Category:Pokémon: Black & White Episodes Category:Episodes by multiple storyboarders Category:Episodes by multiple animation directors Category:Episodes by multiple assistant directors